1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel inspection device and a panel inspection method, and more particularly, to a panel inspection device and a panel inspection method by executing the inspection to the panel between two adjacent conveyers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with a traditional non-flat display panel, such as cathode ray tube display, a flat display panel has been a mainstream product in the market because of having the characteristics of lightweight and thin thickness. The types of flat display panel can be sorted into a plasma display, a liquid crystal (LC) display, and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) according to different display technologies. In order to maintain the quality of display products, every type of above-mentioned display panels has to be inspected during its fabrication process for eliminating products with defects. Taking the liquid crystal display panel as an example, after the formation of electric elements on the upper and lower glass substrates, the fabrication processes include spreading spacers, cell assembly, cell cut, LC-injection, and sealing. After the stage of cell cut, it is required to inspect if there is any defects on the edge of the glass substrates. On the other hands, in a mass production of panels with various sizes and specifications, a process in the production line includes to identify the characteristics (such as two-dimensional bar codes) on the various panel products for managing the fabrication process of panels. Therefore, it is an essential procedure to inspecting the surface of panel in production line of a panel factory. The conventional inspection method of panel surface is performed by visual inspecting. In order to improve the efficiency and accuracy of inspection, the manufacturers have provided inspection equipment with automation functionality.
However, current inspection equipment includes many mechanism apparatuses and has to be operated with complicated process, which influences the total tact time of production. A Taiwan patent No. TW I273233 discloses a panel inspection device includes at least two linear guiders perpendicular with each other, a rotator, a carrier, a rotation motor, four scanners, and two positioning apparatuses. The carrier is used for carrying the panel to be inspected by vacuum fastening for instance. During the inspection process, the panel has to be positioned at first and then be fixed on the carrier. After that, the scanners are enabled to move to appropriate locations along a linear guider, and then the panel is moved by the carrier along another linear guider in order to be inspected. After the scanners inspect the two long sides or two short sides of the panel, enable the rotator to rotate the carrier so that the panel is rotated with an angle of 90 degrees, and than enable the panel to shift along the linear guider so that the scanners can inspect the other two side rims. After the inspection, a process of breaking vacuum is carried out, and a claw is used for taking the panel from the carrier. Accordingly, the process of the prior-art inspection method of panel is very complicated, and the steps of clawing and fastening the panel easily scratch or damage the panel. In addition, the common panel inspection device used by the manufacturers includes many mechanism apparatuses and occupies a certain equipment space that costs lots of money for maintaining and spare parts.